Lovely Pain
by Gaaras-Cookies
Summary: Alice and Shima relive all the pain that happened when Rin Okumura died during the war with Satan. (Sucky. I know) Rated M for Major Character Death. (P.S. this all takes place alittle before chapter 48)
1. Painful Memories and Thoughts

The sun had went down hours ago, and yet, here was Alice, still sitting on the roof of her house watching the world. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn around because she already knew who it was. Shura Kirigakure. Shura sat down next to Alice and was silent for a few minutes till she spoke up. "How is Shima doing? Any more panic attacks in the middle of the night?" Alice smiled and looked at Shura. "I don't even want to know how you know about the panic attack." A sad look crossed both their faces.

"Yes." Alice finally said. "He wakes up screaming Rin's name." She choked up and her voice got quiet. "I can still see that night. Still see all that bloodshed and death. And Rin. Oh I can never forget Rin's sacrifice. How he saved his brother. Saved the world from Satan." Tears trickled down Alice's face as she spoke.

She turned to watch the rising moon lost in thought.

Three weeks ago, Yukio had committed suicide hoping to be with his brother again. The funeral would be next week, yet Alice couldn't sleep. That's why she was out here. Everytime she closed her eyes, every time she went to sleep, she saw that night, 7 years ago, all over again. The whole gang of theirs; Shima, Shiemi, and her; were all split up now, all Top Exorcists now. Rin, Yukio, and Bon were dead. After Rin died Bon wasn't the same. They been dating at the time so it must've been so much more harder to cope with.

He became too reckless, started more fights, got into more arguments. He had gone on a solo mission, and, never came back. Two weeks later they found his demolished body. Seems being reckless got the best of him during a fight with a demon. Konekomaru and Izumo had quit being exorcists after the war with Satan. Konekomaru was traveling the world, right about now he should be in Russia, studying their customs. He vowed to find a way to set things right because Shima was all he had left. Him and Izumo were married now.

Shiemi had moved into a house of her own. She had loved Yukio so she was heartbroken when he killed himself. She blames herself for his death saying she wasn't strong enough to prevent it. Every so often Alice goes to her house to visit and see how she's holding up. The visit will consist if them both sobbing over cups of tea, then retelling stories of both Rin and Yukio to keep their memory alive and strong.

Shima and Alice had moved to America hoping to start a new life there. They were married to eachother. At times Alice would find herself locked in the basement of their house holding a picture of Rin Okumura and her. She'd watch the tears trickled in streaks down her face and land on Rin's smiling face.

Shima wasn't the same person he was anymore. A few times she would wake up in the middle of the night to find Shima on the roof watching the stars. She'd come sit over by him and she would wrap her arms around him and he'd cry into her shoulder screaming Rin and Bon's name as heartbreak would take effect.

She heard Shura get up and leave. A few minutes later Shima wrapped his arms around her stomach as he sat down next to her. He didn't say anything, just sat there watching the stars with her. Then after ten minutes he slipped something in her hand. She looked down and saw it was a notebook and ink pen. She looked up at Shima as he got up. "What's this?" He smiled and she saw a spark of something in his eyes she hadn't seen in nine years. Hope. And a bit of his former self.

"Write down our story. Will ya Ali-Kat?" Alice smiled at the old nickname. She looked down at the notebook before glancing back up and spoke, her voice cracking. "Okay." He leaned down and kissed her passionately before going back inside. She looked down at the notebook and smiled, the tears forming in her eyes as she thought about her life. It was time to write. To write the start and relive the past.


	2. Painful Experiences

**Nine Years Earlier**

**~First Person POV~**

_Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep_

I groaned lifting my head off the too soft pillow and glanced at the nosy alarm wishing I could vaporize it with my looks, but sadly that was only in movies. I reached over slamming my fist against the top immediately stopping any future noise. My eyes popped open and I leisurely sat up and stretched hearing several bones cracking. My tail swished out from under the blankets, it was a comeplete white tail except for the tip which was dark black. Yes, I was a demon...but not just any demon, I was the daughter of Satan.

Wincing, I swung my legs off the bed and stood up, the cold floor almost freezing my soul with every step I took leading me to the away from the comfort of my bed and over to my closet to find my uniform. Today I was attending True Cross Academy for the first time. My parents couldn't stand my being home all day so they sent me there.

They already knew about my demonic self, hell just three days ago I was perfectly human, so to know that they adapted pretty well just meant that the already knew and decided to keep that information from me. Surprisingly the director agreed even though I've never been schooled before, so this should be interesting.

I took out the clothes carefully, they consisted of a plain white button up shirt, a black and red tie all under a tan button up jacket with a pink skirt, I quite liked the get-up. I had just arrived in True Cross Town early last night so I haven't had the chance to scope out the place yet. I went into the bathroom of the motel room I was staying in temporarily and stripped out of my PJ's to get in the shower.

Ten minutes after I was standing in front of the mirror wondering how to do my hair. Did they have a school code or was there a specific way I was supposed to do this. I decided to play it safe and put my hair in a sloppy braid. (A/N Kinda like Elsa's from Frozen)

Thirty minutes later I was checking out of the motel with my luggage and setting off towards the academy, with my tail tucked carefully around my torso that is. But before I had even stepped two feet out of the revolving doors (A/N I really like revolving doors okay..I once got stuck in one though) a pink limousine pulled up by the curb. Out stepped a guy who seemed to be wearing a top hat and cloak. He walked up to me and bowed.

"Ah, Miss Alice-chan! I am Mephisto! It's so good to meet you!" He offered me his arm and since I was still in quite the shock, I accepted it. I got in the limo wondering just what the heck I was doing, that's when it hit me. "Oh!" I covered my mouth with my hand. "_Your _Mephisto! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know! B-but may I ask? Where are you taking me?" I tilted my head to the side instinctively. He chuckled at my stuttering.

"Why, I'm taking you to the academy!" He exclaimed proudly. I blinked and stared at him, already weary of this man. "Uh, do you usually bring your students to the academy? Or is just me?" I asked getting nervous. He waved his hand in a 'Don't worry about it' gesture.

"Only new students that I take pride in meeting!" He chuckled a bit at the statement. I blinked, still a bit worried, but nonetheless excited. The limo finally came to a stop and by then I couldn't quite contain my excitement anymore. Mephisto opened the door and held out his hand to help me out in a gentlemanly fashion. I gladly accepted it and got out of the limo.

In front of me stood a huge building, in which I guessed was the academy, and students were coming in and out of. A loud gasp escaped my mouth as I took in the sight in front of me.

I twirled in a circle giggling to myself as I realized I was finally here. The only problem was making friends. My whole life, I haven't had a single friend. My family would always prevent it. Heck, I didn't even know the meaning of love.

I heard a chuckle behind me and realized Mephisto was watching this little scene. I started blushing as I stopped and turned to him wondering what to do next.

I heard voices to my right and turned to investigate. There were six students. Four boys and two girls. I watched them from afar wondering who they were. Only three of the boys stood out to me.

The first one had really pink hair which made me wonder why he would do that. The second boy looked a little bit more violent. He had two tone colored hair, blonde and brown, piercings, and the whole delinquent look. The third boy stood out the most. For the most part, he had a tail, and not to mention pointy ears. I started thinking he must be an elf but that still couldn't explain the tail. but who was I to say, I had a tail.

While I had been staring at the blue haired elf-kid, the pink haired one had noticed me and was grinning. I finally took notice of it and looked at him again but for some reason he winked at me. I took a step back with a confused look on my face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and took my attention away from the pink guy, who had lost interest in me and was laughing with his friends, and noticed Mephisto was smiling at me with an amused look on his face.

"I think it's time to check out your classes!" He whipped around and started walking away. I quickly followed after him wondering where he was going. He looked over his shoulder to see if I was following.

I gazed around me as I walked taking in all the sights. We came to an abrupt/ halt in front of a stone door around the side of the academy.

He took out a set of keys and slipped a key into the keyhole and the door opened by itself. Mephisto turned around and spread out his arms. "Welcome to True Cross Academy! Now," He said with a gleam in his eyes, "Shall we get you registered?"


	3. UPDATE

**~This is just an Author's Note.**

**I went back an edited the second chapter but I feel like it was an idiotic move so I was hoping if I could get some incite on if it's good or bad. All criticism is allowed.**

**Thank you and have a terrific day~**

**Also I'd love to just add that if you have ANY questions feel free to inbox me them and I shall answer!~**


End file.
